Inuyasha Final Chapter
by nikkibell16
Summary: Three years ago Kagome shatter the shikon jewel, Now Naraku has power over the fedual era. Inuyasha has to chose between kagome or kikyo.But soon later Kikyo is kidnapped and Kagome is pergo.
1. Naraku's new Era

**Chapter one**

Naraku's new Era

A bunch of villagers are covering their faces and yelling, "It's Inuyasha!" with fear. A boy with long white hair, amber eyes, pointy dog ears on top of his head and dressed all in red bursts out of a building trapped in a net. He rips his way out of the net and laughs, using buildings and gates as push off points to go farther. The villagers are trying to capture him but it's no use. He bursts into a hut that looks like shrine and covers his nose with his arm - I assume it's because of the incense. In the center of the shrine is a jewel that's glowing with an eerily purple light. The boy snatches the jewel and villagers burst into the shrine through the doors behind him. He spins around, dodges the spears accidentally knocking over incense burners and setting the place on fire, and bursts through the roof of the building, jewel still in hand. He says that with the jewel he can now become a full blooded demon. He keeps running away from the village when suddenly a woman yells out, "INUYASHA!" She has a bow in hand and shoots an arrow at him. The arrow hits him through the heart and pins him to a tree. The boy drops the jewel. "Ki...Kikyo... how could you. Be..."

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" "Inuyasha wake up!'

"_Is that Kikyo?"_ Inuyasha slowly open his eyes. "_It's Kagome_." "Come on Inuyasha it's time. Inuyasha looks around the room; Sango and Miroku were packing up their items. "Oh! Inuyasha you're finally up," Miroku said and he put on his cute little smile. "Inuyasha," Kagome said "We found were Naraku is." Kagome gives Inuyasha her hand as she helps him up. "Well what are we doing here let's go get him." _And the shikon jewel._ Inuyasha goes outside and waits for the others. "What's his problem we all want Naraku died," said Sango. "Well Sango you must remember he wants Naraku died more than any of us, so he can finally get back with Kikyo," said Miroku. "I guest you are right monk...k," said Sango very disturbed. "What's wrong my beloved," Miroku replayed. "Well keep your hands to yourself." Right after Sango said that Kagome and Shippo both looked down to see the monk's hands on Sango's ass. Right after she slapped him so hard that it left a red hand across his face. "Miroku! Just because we are to together doesn't mean you can touch me anywhere you like," Sango yelled. She then later went outside with Inuyasha. Shippo goes up to Miroku and said "I told you so, you just never learn." Kagome was still packing up her things in the corner. Miroku leans over to see if she was okay. "Kagome are you alright." Kagome get up with her big yellow backpack trying to ignore Miroku. "Kagome I can help you if you want." Kagome just about to leave the room when Miroku brought back up Kikyo. "Are you being quit because what I said before about Kikyo?"

Kagome just went in a rampage. "No!!!! Inuyasha had moved on has he, I don't think he still wants to protect Kikyo anymore. "After all she did to him, she tried to kill him and you're still talking like he is in love with her still," after that Kagome left the room leaving Miroku scared. She joined Inuyasha and Sango outside, Shippo joined her outside. Miroku still scared he mumbles under his breath, "If I didn't know it's like she is in love with Inuyasha or something." Inuyasha looked up at the sky, he was still thinking about that dream he had. _That happened so long, am I still in love with Kikyo. No... I can't be she died and I feel nothing when I'm with her. Kagome she changes me for the better. I don't know now but I think I love Kagome._ "Inuyasha," Kagome calls "isn't that..." "Ya it's Hachi," said Inuyasha. Hachi flies down to the ground greeting everyone. Later Miroku joins the gang outside. "Hachi glad you can come," said Miroku. "It's best I can do for you now master Miroku." "Is everyone ready," said Inuyasha. Everyone was ready for this is the day Naraku dies." Let's get going." they all leave for Naraku castle.

Naraku hides in the forest and watches countless people being slaughtered by demons. He removes the shikon jewel from inside his pocket. Sinister thoughts run through his head. "Not even that half breed can defeat me now." A smile seems to vanish from his face, for he is not alone. From a distance a bright light comes out of the shadow blinding Naraku. The bright light was only an arrow, a scaret arrow. "Finally, I've found you after all these years."

Naraku was afraid to say anything, afraid that his life would end by the hands of this witch. The witch comes through the shadows and a name mumbles from Naraku mouth, "Kikyo." Naraku remember three years ago when I gave you Inuyasha shards of the shikon jewel," mumbled Kikyo. Naraku stands to his feet and gives Kikyo a wicked smile. "Well I never forgot that day, the day you betrayed Inuyasha and the others", chuckled Naraku.

"I did not do such thing, for it was my plan to give the shards so I could finally destroy you and be with Inuyasha forever". Kikyo drew her arrow getting ready for an attack, but Naraku just stood there laughing as it was a joke. "Kikyo, Inuyasha has moved on, unlike you". "He and Kagome are together, it's been three year since the jewel was shattered by Kagome's arrow. Some said they've even gotten together". Kikyo pulled down her arrow and fell to her knees. "The great Kikyo is crying", Naraku said. "You had your chance and you blew it, when you died. "How could Inuyasha love a women made out of grave yard soil and clay". Kikyo knew it was the truth Naraku was speaking. "Kikyo how about you join me and we can rule with the shikon jewel, you can have your revenge with Inuyasha for betraying you." Kikyo got back to her feet. "Well Kikyo", Naraku said. "I will be back to destroy you and to destroy the jewel too, so be careful that Inuyasha doesn't do my job for me." She turned right around and walked back into the deep forest. _Kikyo you will be back soon I know it and it looks like Inuyasha had just arrived._ Naraku looks up at the sky and see Inuyasha and the other arriving at the castle.


	2. Sesshomaru's lover

**Chapter 2**

Sesshomaru's Lover

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru". What are we doing in Naraku castle," said Jaken. "Master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru has come to see a girl," mumbled Rin making sure Sesshomaru did not hear her. Jaken slapped the back of his hand against his forehead. "What wrong Master Jaken", Rin said quiet concerned. "Master Jaken are you still afraid that Naraku will come." Jaken turned his face away; he was starting to turn red. "Beside Lord Sesshomaru is more powerful then Naraku." Jaken looks up at Rin and began to yell at her.

"Rin you're just a child, so I don't think you would no any thing about power. Naraku has the shikon jewel he is way more powerful then lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stared at Jaken alarm face from the corner. Jaken felt that his life was endangered; he began to beg for his life. "Lord Sesshomaru I didn't mean it like that. "I was just explaining to Rin..." Sesshomaru cut off Jaken "That enough." Jaken raise his head from the ground to see his lord standing at a door.

"I'll be right backstay here." Sesshomaru open the shutter door to revel a beautiful women standing in the center of the room. Jaken and Rin both look in.

"Is that Kagura," Rin mumble to Jaken. Jaken looks up at see that it is her. _Why is Lord Sesshomaru meeting her?_ "Master Jaken do you think they're in love." Jaken looks up at Rin;_ maybe the child is right for once._ "I'm glad you could make it," said Kagura. Sesshomaru closed the shutters. His arms came around her. Warmth seeped through her at the feel of his body against hers. Her gaze locked with his and she knew. He was going to kiss her. Sesshomaru stared at Kagura's sweet angelic face. Her soft body pressed against his was too much for him. He tightened his arm around her and captured her lips. The stunning feel of her soft mouth under his took his breath away. Kagura melted into the kiss like ice cream on hot summer day. His mouth, sexy and full coaxed her with gentle movement. And totally stunned at his unprecedented show of affection. She could barely catch her breath as his tongue stroked inside her mouth, his lips moving softly on hers. She sighed, and then mustered all her strength to draw away slowly, missing him more with every inch of distance between them. Sesshomaru and Kagura both heard Rin scream. Sesshomaru pulled back Kagura behind him and pulled out his sword. Naraku pulled back the shuttered door. "Kagura and Sesshomaru I never expected you two to be in my castle, together." Naraku pulls out a red glowing ball. "Kagura I think you know what this is." Kagura takes a step back away form Sesshomaru. _My heart._ Naraku starts to squeeze the red glowing ball. Kagura stumbles to the ground in pain. Sesshomaru drop his sword and kneel down with Kagura. Embracing her as if they were one. Rin slowly pops her head in to the room. Naraku see the little girl and goes after her. Rin runs down the hallway looking for away out. Sesshomaru pick up his sword from the floor and chase after Naraku. Rin was beginning strangled by Naraku. Sesshomaru goes into a furious rampage, he was able to remove Naraku arm off of Rin. "Kagura take Rin and Jaken and get out of here," cried Sesshomaru. Kagura takes Rin in her arms. Jaken past out on the floor next to the door. As Kagura run down the hall she kicks Jaken in the head to wake him up. Jaken soon later notice what has happen and jumps on Kagura's back. "Kagura are we going."

"Any were but here."

"But were are we going."

"Out the window."

"THE WINDOW!!!!!!!!!"

They jump out the window and Kagura use her wind powers so they are safe on the giant white feather. They all wait for Sesshomaru surround the castle. Kagura notice a noise from above her. _It's Inuyasha and his friends they're going to get in the way of Sesshomaru's plans._ Then suddenly a great explosion from inside the castle, smoke everywhere. All of a sudden Sesshomaru and Naraku both emerge from the smoke.

"Hey isn't that Sesshomaru," cried Kagome.

"Ya it is and he isn't getting one piece of Naraku," yelled Inuyasha

Inuyasha jumps off of Hachi and use the wind scare hoping to wipe them both out.

Miroku sighed, "Inuyasha always has to take thing by force.

"Will he ever learn that strength isn't everything? Said Sango.

"Hachi bring us down."

"Yes master Miroku."

Hachi brings everyone down in a safe distance. Sango and Miroku quickly join in the fight.

"Get out of my way Sesshomaru."

"This doesn't concern you little brother."

Sesshomaru use the back of his hand and swipes Inuyasha with extreme force.

Knocking him back a few yards.

"You will thank me later Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha," Kagome screams

Inuyasha falls down face first. When Inuyasha awakes he can't move his body. Sesshomaru used his poisonous talons and it already infected half of Inuyasha body. Inuyasha tries to use the Tetsusaiga to help him up. He raises his head slowly, still in pain by the poison.

"Kagome, Kagome, What happened to Lord Inuyasha?"

Kagome looks around to see Myouga on her shoulder. "Myouga what are you doing here you leave when danger comes." "I kind of deserved that."

"You think."

"Kagome look over there."

"Is that Kikyo." _What is she doing here?_

Inuyasha is able to see that Kikyo is here. She moves closer to him. Inuyasha eyes are glued on Kikyo has she removes herself from deep inside the forest.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha mumbles. She just as beautiful as the day she died.


	3. Kagome and Inuyasha decision

**Chapter 3**

Kagome and Inuyasha decision

"Kikyo," Inuyasha mumbles while using the Tetsusaiga like a cane. Kikyo stands in front of Inuyasha, their eyes lock on each other. She couldn't stand the pain at just looking at him. Kikyo pulls away and turns around. She could feel his presence behind her, close. She could sense that he wanted to touch her, to cup her shoulder and draw her back against him. She missed the way he knew her better than anyone else. He'd always made her feel care fore and loved even if he could never show it. Kikyo missed the days she was alive, and she also missed him. Kikyo felt Inuyasha warm body against hers.

"Kikyo even though you can never come back to this world."I will always protect you."

"Oh Inuyasha," Kikyo turns around and embraced him. Tears fell from her face like rain.

Naraku couldn't stand the sight of Kikyo anymore. He felt sick just to see Inuyasha holding her. He'd yelled out to the heavens "Prepare to die Kikyo!"

Giant roots poured from out his body coming straight towards them.

"Inuyasha save your self."

"No I'm not leaving you, I promised to protect you!"

"Ohh my god I think I'm going to be sick." Said Kagome _what's wrong with me it's not like Inuyasha my boyfriend but why is he doing all this for Kikyo. He is still in love with her isn't he? I'm so stupid to think he would ever get over her… For Me!_

"KAGOME!" yelled Miroku

"KAGOME YOU"RE IN INUYASHA WAY. HE WILL CUT YOU DOWN WITH NARAKU! "MOVE!

The wind scare was coming right towards Kagome. She ran for her dear life, she was almost to safety when she stumbles over a little rock. Kagome gaze upon the bright heading her way.

"No Kagome!" cried Shippo

When the smoke clear there was no sign of Kagome. Inuyasha falls to his knees, banging the ground with his fist.

"What have I done," cried Inuyasha.

"NO Kagome," Sango was also crying with Shippo.

"Hey Mutt Face!" screamed a familiar voice

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango all gazed up at Naraku castle. They were all so glad that Koga had saved Kagome.

"You're so lucky I was around or you would have killed Kagome!"

Inuyasha stood there so quite._ I did almost kill her, what kind of monster am I?_

Kagura looks down at the forest and see Kanna._ Why is Kanna doing here?_

Naraku just laugh. "You're just like your father Inuyasha, always protecting humans. To bad you turned your back on Kikyo."

"What do you mean? " Inuyasha turns around to see Kanna using her magic mirror to suck Kikyo's dead soul. Kikyo falls to the ground unconscious.

Inuyasha turn his head and Naraku, Kanna and Kikyo all disappeared.

He looks around to see that Sesshomaru made his escape with Kagura. Koga jumps down from the castle's roof with Kagome. She didn't move at all maybe she hit her head. Everyone gathered around Koga, Inuyasha tires to remove Kagome from Koga hands.

"Why should I give her back to you, you almost killed her!"

"I'm going to bring her back home."

"Koga, Inuyasha is telling the truth", said Miroku

"Fine but if Kagome is hurt next time I see her, I'll kill you."

Koga hands over Kagome to Inuyasha and always runs away after. Inuyasha and the other walk all night to the bone eaters well.

"Inuyasha when will you and Kagome come back?" asked Sango

"2 to 3 days the most," Inuyasha jumps into the well.

**The next morning **

_I'm home, what happened_. Kagome walked down stairs and into the living room. Inuyasha was playing with the cat.

"Good you're finally awake." Said Inuyasha.

"Hold on a minute I don't feel well." Kagome runs to the bathroom and throws up in the toilet.

"Kagome are you alright?" Said Kagome Mother. Her mother pressed the back of her hand to Kagome's forehead.

"Oh dear you're burning up. I'm taking you to the doctor. Inuyasha we will be back soon." Said Kagome mother.

When they arrived at the hospital the doctor did many tests to see what was wrong. Kagome sits down on the bed in a Hospital gown kicking her feet over the bed side.

"Excess me Mrs.Higurashi can I see you outside."

"I will be back Kagome."

Kagome mother and the doctor both were taking outside the room Kagome was in. "I have some good news and bad news, depends on how you look at it."

"Let go break the news to Kagome." Said her mother.

The doctor and Kagome mother both walk in. Kagome mother sat down on the bed with her holding her hand. "I'm afraid that you're indeed pregnant." The room was spinning in Kagome's eyes, and then she began to panic. "I can't be pregnant, I have to go to collage and get a job. How did this happen?

"Will when two people have the same feeling for one other…"

"No I get how it happened I just can't believe it."

When Kagome and her mother got home, she avoided Inuyasha like a bug. To get the news out of her head Kagome made dinner. _How could I get pregnant we were protected, now that I think about it he is half demon made a condom wouldn't be able to help much with his. What am I saying I have to tell Inuyasha, I will tell him after dinner? _ Although dinner Souta and grandpa were looking at Kagome and Inuyasha different. Kagome leaned over to ask her mother "mom did you tell grandpa and Souta?"

"Of course dear they are you family to."

_So grandpapa and Souta both know this is going to be more difficult than thought._ "Stop looking at me." Yelled Kagome

"I just can't believe you and Inuyasha are…" Just before he could say parents Kagome kicked him.

"Hey what was that for."

"You were going to tell Inuyasha." Yelled Kagome

"Tell me what?" Inuyasha said with his mouth full.

"That you and Kagome are….well how can I say this having a child," said grandpa. Kagome was so embarrassed how Inuyasha going was too reacted.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kagome had run to her bedroom Inuyasha had followed.

"What are they taking about." Demanded Inuyasha.

Kagome was packing for the feudal Era. "What are you doing me?"

We're going back to the Feudal Era".

When they arrived Kagome and Inuyasha told Sango, Miroku, Shippo and everyone in the village that Kagome is going to live in the feudal Era and is going to have and Family with Inuyasha.

Miroku and Inuyasha were leaning on the well waiting for Kagome to come back with the rest of her stuff. "Hey Sango since Inuyasha and Kagome are having a child maybe we should have one too?"

"No," yelled Sango

"Can't blame I guy for trying. "So Inuyasha when did you and Kagome..."

"That is none of your business."

"But didn't you know if you and her ….interacted"

"Yes Miroku we knew, but she brought this thing and she said that she wouldn't have a child."

Kagome climbed out of the well with the rest of her stuff. "Kagome, kagome! Cried Shippo. Inuyasha got up and hug Kagome. "Kagome no matter what happen we will make it through, I will be there for you."


	4. The infant called Izayoi

**Chapter 4**

The infant called Izayoi

**Nine months later.......**

Kagome looks down at her large belly,_ am I ready to be a mother?_ She sits down on the wooden floor, while throwing small branches and stick into the fire. She glares at the fire and to her surprised see Inuyasha hold her. A smiled a prepares on Kagome's face, and then the sweet smile disappeared. Kagome leaned in closer and to her imagination it was not her Inuyasha was embracing it was Kikyo. A jealous rage came upon Kagome and she grabbed a pale of water and threw it at the fire to erase the images. Sango woke up and glace at Kagome, she fell to the ground and place both hands on her face a began to cry. Sango ran towards Kagome and embraced her in her arm and rubbed her head. "Kagome are you alright," Sango whispered. Kagome looked up at Sango her eyes were red from crying. She felt so stupid; she would always be in second place to Inuyasha. Sango could feel Kagome pain but she had no idea of what was troubling Kagome. Sango leaned Kagome more into her chest and repeated."Kagome are you alright." If not please tell me, I'm here for you."

Kagome looked up at Sango and took a deep breath. "Sango, I don't think Inuyasha is over Kikyo." Sango looked disappointed she knew Inuyasha had not given up on Kikyo, but she wished with everything that Kagome would not believe that Inuyasha was still in love with Kikyo, not when she is having his child. "Sango, I know I should talk to Inuyasha but if I never had gotten pregnant Inuyasha would have gone after Naraku and save Kikyo. They would be together, and not me and Inuyasha. Sango looked back down at Kagome with tears in her eyes. "Kagome don't say that Inuyasha loves you please don't talk like that!"

Kagome lower her head to the ground for she belonged there making herself feel terrible and others sad for her. Inuyasha did love Kagome not just because she was having his child. Both girls were sobbing the pain that Naraku caused to everyone was awful. More painful than losing an arm or leg, the pain that Naraku cause felt like your heart was being ripping out of your skin your emotion took over you and that would make anyone fall. Sango wiped her tears from her face. "Kagome I'm sorry for yelling." Kagome looked up and smiled while wiping tears from her eyes. "It's okay Sango you were just looking out for me beside it was stupid anyway.

"Kagome are you ready," cried Kaede

"Ohh no I forgot that me and Kaede are going to pick herbs, do I look okay."

"Kagome where are you?" Kaede pulls back the shutter door and see Sango and Kagome sitting on the floor. "Girls is everything alright?" The girls both look at one another and smile. "What is so funny girls?" Kagome stood and grabbed her basket. "Are you ready to go Kaede?"

"Yes Kagome lets go."

"Is it okay that I say good bye to Inuyasha first." Kaede looked surprised but she answered Kagome. "Why yes Kagome, he is just over by the tree." Kagome walked over trying to forget everything that Sango and she were talking about. Kagome looked up at the tree."Inuyasha, Inuyasha I'm going with Kaede to pick so herbs."

"Okay then just don't get yourself killed."

"Don't worry I can protect myself." As Kagome turned around Kaede started to yell at Sango."Sango! Miroku is looking for he wish to speak to you as soon as possible." Sango's face started to go red._ What does he want to talk about? Do you think he is going to purpose?_ "Thank for the heads up." Kagome and Kaede continue to walk toward the forest. Sango sat down by the tree Inuyasha was on she couldn't stop thinking about what Miroku was going to ask her. Inuyasha notice Sango was over thinking about Miroku again. "If I were you I would just give it a break and just wait for Miroku instead of putting your hopes up." Shippo who overheard everything was agreeing with Inuyasha for once. Shippo climb down from the tree and took and set right next to Sango. "Sango I think that you're just wanted Miroku to come out with his feeling of you by making you his wife." Sango was so embarrassed about Shippo's point. Maybe she is just trying to make Miroku tell her how he feels for her, that she wants him to purpose. "Sango if you ask me I think you're putting too much pressure on Miroku," said Shippo. She was so angry at Shippo she hit him across the face. "Owwww! Why did you do that for, I'm still just a child."

"You were saying I was putting too much pressure on him; when I first meet him he asked me to have his child, so don't tell me I'm putting ....." Sango stoped and looked up Miroku was right in front of her, how much did he hear. Miroku looked at her and smiled, he put out his hand for her.

"Sango can I help you up." Sango just looked at his hand, she smiled.

"Yes, yes you can."

"Can I talk to you alone?" Sango and Miroku walked deeper and deeper into the village. Shippo looked at the two strange as they walked away, he climb the tree to talk to Inuyasha about it. "Inuyasha do you know what Sango and Miroku are going to talk about?"

"They're going to do more than just talk."

"Like what?"

"You're still too young to talk about stuff like that."

"Like what?"

As Miroku and Sango walk into the village, Miroku takes Sango to a wealthy house. Miroku knocks on the door; an older looking man answers the door. "I am sorry to bother you sir but me and my wife are travailing demon exorcist."

_Oh my god he said I'm his wife does he like me that much?_ "My wife and I just wanted to let you know that there is a dark cloud hanging over your home if we stay the night the dark cloud will be gone."

"Oh yes please come in a room will be made for your wife and yourself."_ I should have known it was just an act. _

"Thank-you very much for show us to are rooms," said Miroku. Sango looked around the room and signed. "Sango is everything alright."

"No, I thought you wanted to talk to me about something important."

"Why do you think I did this, so we could be away from Inuyasha and the others?" Miroku leaned in closer to Sango grabbing her by the waist. Sango began to blush like crazy maybe he did love her.

"Miroku."

"Yes, Sango."

"Do you love me?"

Miroku was shocked in the face why would she ask something like that. "I just wanted to know because you never said you love me, not once." Miroku smiled; maybe he should show her how much she felt to him.

"Sango how about I show you."

Miroku leaned in and gave her a kiss and beautiful kiss. They both feel to the floor, Miroku couldn't let Sango go; the kiss was endless. The kiss last so long Sango could not breathe she had to push Miroku off of her.

"What's wrong Sango, I thought you wanted this."

"I do but I what you to promise me that if I have your child you will love me more each day." Do you promise?" Miroku looked deep into Sango's eyes and knew she would be the one.

"I promise forever and ever until the day I die." He stroked her with his hands from neck to ankle, soothing her. Her body was thrumming with unreleased sexual energy. He held out his hand to her. Sango took his hand and drew herself up. He sat cross-legged on the bed and drew her toward him. She settled herself on his lap, and then wrapped her legs around him. She wrapped her arms around him and he cuddled her close to his body, their cheeks touching. The warm, intimate embrace made her feel deeply cherished. She breathed in slowly.

"Kagome is your basket almost full?"

"Almost Kaede." Kagome leaned down to pick and herb when a knife came out from the bushes and stabbed Kagome in the shoulder. Kagome feel down in such pain. "KAGOME!" Kaede screamed. Kaede held Kagome in her arms, Kagome eyes would not open. "Kagome please don't leave us."

"Don't worry you old hag that didn't kill her not yet." Hundreds of men closed in on Kagome and Kaede.

"What do you want with us?"

"A man by the name Naraku told us that a women called Kagome was carrying a half-breed baby, he told us if we killed her that we would get money more than any emperor. Now all we have to do is kill you both." The come in carrying knives and swords._ I think this will be the end_.

"Inuyasha when is Kagome coming back,' said Shippo.

"I smell Kagome blood."

"What do you mean?"

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and went of looking for Kagome and Kaede._ Kagome I told you not to get yourself killed, why didn't you listen. I am almost there her sent is getting closer. I see them."_ When Inuyasha got a good look Kagome was on the ground soaked in blood and Kaede could barely stand up.

"So you must be Inuyasha."

"Who is asking?" Inuyasha took out his sword and took off the guys head. Blood went everywhere.

"If you want to live...LEAVE!" The rest of the men looked at their leader and thought that they would die the same death. They all went running for the hills. Inuyasha pick up Kagome in his arms.

"Kagome please don't die on me, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Ohh Inuyasha I didn't know you cared so much." Kagome eyes open she is still alive.

"Inuyasha."

"What Kagome."

"The baby it's coming."

"Kaede hurry get on my back."

Kaede got on Inuyasha back as they headed for the village.

"Kagome, Inuyasha there they are."

Miroku and Sango were just headed back towards the tree they left Inuyasha and Shippo at when Inuyasha ran right out of the forest with Kaede on his back and Kagome in his arms with blood everywhere.

"Inuyasha what happened," cried Miroku

"Kagome and Kaede were attacked in the forest and Kagome having the baby now!"

"Hurry go to the shack. Miroku I'm going to have to walk you through," said Kaede

"Walk me through what?" said Miroku

"I am too badly injured to deliver the baby you will have to do it for me."

"What! But i can't." Sango grabbed on to Miroku hand. "It's okay." Miroku smiled back at Sango.

"Okay let do this." The gang all went into the small shack day became night. Kagome was in so much pain.

"Inuyasha." Kagome held out her hand he grabbed her hand without a moment to spare.

"Kagome its okay you're going to make it." Sango was taking care of Kagome shoulder wound.

"Miroku do you see a head," said Kaede

"Yes I do."

"Okay Kagome push."

The head passed through the birth canal.

"It's a girl," cried Miroku. Kaede took the infant and put a small blanket around her and then handed her over to Kagome. She held her baby girl in her hands and notice she could be human she had no doggy ears, fangs or claws. She only had Inuyasha long silver hair.

Inuyasha had a big smile on his face. "She is human," said Inuyasha."Kagome can I name her."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and handed him his daughter. "What name did you have in minded?"

"I want to name her Izayoi after my mother." Inuyasha looked at his sweet little girl and hoped for a better life for her than he had.

"Inuyasha do you since that," said Miroku

"It's Sessohmaru," said Inuyasha "Kagome hold her, I will be right back."

Miroku and Inuyasha both ran out of the little shack and saw Sessohmaru, Kagura, Jaken and Rin. Rin was holding a little basket with flowers and food. Sessohmaru nodded at Rin and Rin nodded back. She ran up towards Inuyasha with the basket and gave it to Inuyasha.

"Thank-you."

"Inuyasha take good care of your child," yelled Sessohmaru

"Rin it's time to go."

"Yes lord Sessohmaru."

And just like that they walked away into the sunrise.


End file.
